Paying it Forward
by lacey.skinner.12
Summary: Her name was Amelia Skinner and she had been kidnapped. What will happen to her after a chance meeting with a certain Italian FBI Agent. Starts out OC, but will eventually have your favorite BAU team members in it. Rated M for violence and adult language and content in later chapters. I own nothing, All rights belong to Mark Gordon Productions, ABC and CBS Studios.
1. Taken

**San Francisco, Ca November 15th 1998**

All I could do was stare at the text books in front of me, my mind sharply focused with terror. I knew that if I didn't finish reading them I would be beaten or worse, I would be murdered like the girl that had been in the cell next to mine was when she refused to do as she was told. I had already learned the penalty for talking back or refusing to do as I was told, which was evident by the black and blue markings that decorated my whole body. Sighing deeply I tried to focus back on the books but my eyes where too weary and stung from the fresh tears that threaten behind my eyes. Knowing that I would be tempting the wrath of my captor, but not really caring anymore; I closed the book in front of and shoved away from the desk. I took a look around at my 10x10 windowless concrete cell, wondering if I was ever going to escape this hell. Climbing onto the old cot that was my bed I decided that maybe if I went to sleep I would wake up and all of this would be a horrible dream. As I closed my eyes my mind drifted over that past few days? Or maybe even weeks? That I have been held captive and the gut retching events that led up to me been kidnapped.

I was anything but your typical teenager, my name is Amelia Marie Skinner, I was 15 and a senior in high school. To say that I was smart would be a understatement. I have an IQ of 189, eidetic memory and could read about 19,000 words per minute. From a early age my parents knew that I was more advanced that other children my age and that I was really smart, so smart that I had been skipped up several grades in school. I was only 11 when I started high school, before I entered high school I was put through multiple tests and then placed in a school to the gifted. I had been so ecstatic. I never did fit in in at regular school, I guess you could call me a geek. I was pretty short (5' 2"), a bit on the chubby side, I wore glasses, and I loved science. Finally I would be in a school with people more like me. Now I was a senior and soon to be off to MIT to study science. I had so much going for me, such a bright future and then it was all ripped away from me.

****Flashback****

**San Francisco, Ca October 5th 1998**

It had been a typical Tuesday, after school and science club was over for the day I headed home. My mom was I the kitchen cooking dinner when I got home, she always insisted on having family dinners at least 3 times a week. After I was done with my homework I came down to help my mom with setting the table. Just as we finished, my dad came home and we all settled down for dinner. After dinner I decided to head to bed early because I had a big test the next day and I need rest, I told my parents goodnight and headed upstairs. Once I had showered and changed into my pajamas I crawled into my bed and started reading a book that I had just gotten, which happened to be One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcìa Márquez; and settled in to read a little. I must had drifted off to sleep as I was reading because the next thing I know was I was being woken up by a piercing scream. Jumping out of bed I knocked my book onto the floor and grabbing my glasses off of my night stand. I ran out my door and down the hall towards my parents room. Their bedroom door was open and without thinking I ran right into their room. As I approached their bed my legs stopped working at the sight of the horror in front of me, all I could see was blood. Both of my parents throats had been sliced open and I could tell just from where I was standing they had also been stabbed several times as well. I fell to the ground and started sobbing. Moments later I heard the floor creak behind me, but before I could even react a hand reached around me and covered my mouth and nose with a strange smelling cloth. I tried to struggle, tried to scream but I started to black out and realized the cloth had chloroform on it, moments later everything went black.

When I awoke my head was spinning and I was having trouble getting my eyes to focus. After another minute or two my head was clear enough to sit up. I found my glasses laying next to me and I put them on so I could see where I was. I was in a small windowless room, the walls were gray concrete. The only opening was a metal bar door that looked like a prison cell door. In the room there was a small desk and chair with a single dim light hanging from the ceiling. The desk was stacked high with various large books as well as a stack of blank paper and a few pens. After sweeping my eyes over my surroundings the events of what had happened before I had blacked out came rushing back to me. I slid off of the cot to my knees sobbing. My parents where dead and I was being held captive by god knows who and for what purpose. I don't know how long I sat there crying for, but after a while my sobs turned to hiccups. I finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell back asleep on the cold concrete floor.

I awoke some time later to a male voice calling my name. Slowly pulling myself out of sleep I almost though it was my dad trying to wake me up until I opens my eyes and saw that my surroundings had not changed and that the voice was coming from a speaker up in one corner of the room. "Amelia...Amelia, you need to get up now, you have a lot of studying to do." The male voice said. I just sat there kind of stunned listening to the voice, I could not place it but it sounded so familiar. "I said get up,** NOW**!" He said again with more force. That time I shot up to my feet and ran over to the speaker on the wall, looking up I saw a small camera just above the speaker. "Who are you, what do you want from me, why are you doing this" I cried out at the camera "Why did you kill my parents and take me?" There was no response. I ran to the door and tried to see if I could open it or see through the bars. All I would see was a dimly lit hall way with 3 other doors like mine that led to a flight of stairs. Seeing those other doors I wondered if there was any other people being held down here like me.

"Hello? Hello!?" "Is there anyone else down here?" I waited for a minute and then heard a noise like the sound of a chair being moved in the room next to mine. "Hello? Is there some one in there?" "Shhhh" said a low whispering shush sound came from the other room. "If you aren't quiet and don't do as he says he will hurt you" said the whispering voice. "Who are you? How long have you been here? Do you know where we are? Do you know who has us or what he wants?" I asked in a low voice. "My name is Abigail Freeman, I'm not sure how long I have been here but it feels like its been months. I'm not sure where we are, but I'm from Sacramento. I don't know who he is, but as for what he wants all he tells me to do is to study, to all the books that he gives you and if you don't he...he..." Her voice faltered. "He what? What does he do?" "He says he will hurt you or hurt your family if you don't do what he tells you to" she said. I felt fresh tears come to my eyes and a sob catch in my throat when I said "He already killed my parents, I was asleep when I heard my mother scream. I ran into their room and found them both dead, that is when grabbed me. Then I woke up here" There was a long pause of silence and then she said "I'm sorry about your parents, I don't know if mine are still alive but I just can't give up the hope that I will see them again" I was just about to ask her another question when the sound of a door opening and being slammed shut stopped me. "Hurry up and get to reading before he come down here" she said in a squeaky rushed voice.

"**I thought I told you two to study those books"** said a booming voice from down the hallway. Thinking it might be best for now to do what he says I went quickly over to the small desk and sat down. I pulled the first book of of the pile and opened it up. It was a school text book on Advanced Quantum physics, a book I had been studying at school. My eyes focused on the book, but my ears and mind were focused on the loud foot steps coming down the hall. As the foot steps stopped at my door I squeezed my eyes shut and sent up a silent prayer that he would not come in here. After what seemed like forever he kept walking down to the next door. I heard the jingling of keys and the squeaking protest of the cell door opening. **"Didn't I tell you to study or are you too stupid to follow simple orders?" **he yelled at the other girl. My insides were cringing knowing that she was probably in trouble for talking to me. "I'm sorry, but my eyes hurt too much to keep reading right now. If I could please just rest for a while..." she was cut off by a loud slap that seamed to resonate through the wall to my cell. I could hear her sobbing and I felt tears falling down my cheeks. **"I told you last time no more warnings and yet you still refuse to do as you are instructed. You really must be stupid then and I do not abide my self with stupid people" **I was paralyzed with fear, wondering what he was going to do to her. "Please, I promise I will do better...please...don't do this...nooo" her words were cut off with a chocking sound. After a few more seconds the only sound coming from the other room was the heavy breathing of my captor and the sound of the other girls body being dragged a crossed the concrete floor. I listed as he dragged her body past my door and up the stairs before I began sobbing.

I just sat there staring at the open book in front of me as I cried my eyes out. I wasn't even sure who I was crying for anymore, my parents, my self or the girl I just met that was just murdered in the cell next to mine. I cried until my eyes ran dry and I just sat there in a sort of catatonic state. I don't even think I blinked the whole time until I heard the door at the end of the hall way open and shut again. As I heard my captor's foot steps stop at my door and the sound of keys in the door I wondered if I was to die next. "Stand up please Amelia" he said in a softer tone. Once I heard his voice in this lower tone I knew exactly who it was. I jumped out of my seat and turned around. "Mr. Fredrickson?" It was a my science teacher and head of the science club at school. "Why Mr. Fredrickson, why did you do this? How could you kill my parents and kidnap me? Why did you kill that other girl?" I cried out. He stepped up to me and tried to brush the tears off of my cheek but I flinched away from his hand. "Shhh, it's ok. Please don't cry, this is a good thing. You should be happy, I freed you from those that were holding you back." I was in total shock, I tried to back away from him but he grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "They weren't worthy of being your parents, they deserved to die. But it's ok. I'm here now to take care of you an nurture your intelligence." I was in total disgust, I pushed his away so I could look him in the face. "You killed my parents because I'm smart?" With out even thinking I slapped him across the face. He pushed me back onto the bed and just stood there over me. "I'll let this slide this time, you just need some time to adjust to living here. I will warn you just this one time, disobey me or try to escape and you will regret it." With that he left, locking the door behind him. I just laid there too stunned and too frightened to move. Eventually I fell into a fitful, nightmare filled sleep.

I awoke some time later to the sound of my cell door opening and saw Mr. Fredrickson entering with a tray of food. He set it down on the desk and as he was leaving my cell he said "Time to get up sweetheart, you need to eat so you have your strength so you can study". I just stared at him as he left then I got up and picked up the tray and threw it at the door screaming "Fuck you, you sick psycho". He can charging back in and grabbed me by the throat "You will learn to behave even if I have to beat it into you" With that he threw me onto the cot and started hitting me. Once he was done he stood over me and said " Next time I bring food to you think twice before you do that again, now get up and study" This became routine, the smallest of things would set him off and I would be beaten. I lost track of the days, many days I would refuse to eat and I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker with each passing day. I started giving up hope on ever being rescued.

****End Flashback****

With my body throbbing from the last round of beating my mind is brought back to the present. Too weak to even cry anymore I start to drift off into sleep when I hear loud shouting voices and heavy foot steps above. I listen, trying to make out what is being said and I can swear I heard the word FBI being shouted. The yelling was getting louder and then two gun shots rang out and it became quieter. I could still hear multiple sets off foot steps moving around and hoped that they would find me down here. Too weak to get up, I just laid there and cried out for help but even my voice was weak. After a few minutes I heard the door at the end of the hall being busted open and heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. I could make out two sets of voices as they yelled out "Clear" every few seconds. Finally someone came into view on the other side of my cell door. "please help me" I cry out weakly to the person. "It's ok, help is on the way" I hear him say as he unlocks the cell door. I close my eyes and send up a silent prayer for this savior being sent to me. "I need EMT's down in the basement, I have found one of the girls alive down here" I hear him say into a radio, but his voice seems so far away. I am struggling to reopen my eyes and feeling suddenly very heavy and tired. I can feel him grabbing my hand and saying "I need you to open you eyes for me, can you do that for me please. Come one just open your eyes. Your safe now" finally I win the fight with my heavy eye lids and I am able to flutter them open and I look upon the face of my hero smiling down at me. "There you are, you scared me there for a minute, help is on the way and you will be just fine. Can you tell me your name, Sweetheart?" smiling weakly I say "Mm..my name is Amelia Skinner" Just as I tell him my name another man enters the room and smiles down at me. My first rescuer looks up at the other man for a second then back at me and says "It's a pleasure to meet to meet you Amelia, I'm SSA David Rossi, but you can call me Dave. The is SSA Jason Gideon. We are both FBI Agents, you don't have to worry anymore your safe now" A few minutes later EMT's rush in and Dave lets go of my hand assuring me that they would take good care of me.

Th next thing I knew I was waking up to the beeping of machines and the smell of antiseptic and rubbing alcohol. Fluttering my eyes open I scan the room the best I can without my glasses and realize that I'm in a hospital. It wasn't just a dream, I was really saved. Just then movement to my left caught my attention, it was Dave. "Agent Rossi?" I weakly whisper. "Please call me Dave, how are you feeling?" "Like hell warmed over, but I'm alive and safe...because of you. Thank you." I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks when my mind goes over all that has happened. "There is no need to thank me, It's my job" "It's more than just a job, you stop the bad guys and save the innocent. Your more like superhero" He smiled and chuckled at that "I'm not sure about that, but thank you" I feel my smile fade when I realize all that I have lost and that I have no idea what will happen me. "What is going to happen to me now? My parents were the only family I had." "Don't worry about that right now, all you have to worry about is healing and the rest will be taken care of." I just smiled and nodded at him. "I have to go now, but if you ever need help or just talk give me a call, ok." He says as he hands me his business card and kisses me on the forehead. I watch him leave then look back at the card he gave me. As I ran my thumb over the card feeling the texture and reading the wording over and over my mind finally clicks. I know what I'm going to do with my life. I would become what that had saved me, I would become a FBI Agent like Dave. He gave me back my reason in life and a new path as well. I would dedicate my life to helping save others from the horror I went through and putting away the sickos. Taking a deep breath I settled back into bed to get some well needed rest and a plan for my future.

* * *

><p>So there is chapter 1, working on the next chapter now. Will be introducing all of your favorite BAU team members in the next chapter too. RR Please...


	2. Chance Meetings and the BAU

Chapter 2: Chance Meetings and the BAU

**Quantico Park, Quantico, VA October 20th 2014**

****Aaron's POV****

Pausing to take a quick scan of the walking path, I kept look for her in hopes that she would be here today. It had a week ago today that I first saw her running here and I just could not keep my eyes off of her, yet I was too afraid to talk to her. Today will be the day I tell myself, if I see her today I will introduce myself. With my mind occupied on what I will say first I almost trip over my own feet and hear at very familiar chuckle coming from behind me. I turn back to see Dave sitting on one of the park benches, I had been so focused on looking for her that I walked right pass him. Walking back to where he is I wonder why he is here of all places. "Dave, what are you doing here, I thought you were going off to your cabin this weekend." "Well I was, but I was going to invite you and Jack up so I could teach jack how to fish. But when I called, Jack said that you were out running...again. He said that you have been spending all of your spare time running out here, so whats up? Your not training for another race yet, and with Beth gone I wondered to myself what could possible be pulling all your attention out here." He said with a knowing smirk on his face. "Ok, ok you got me. Can never hide things from profilers can you. A week ago I was here running when I saw this girl running as well and I just could not keep my eyes off of her. As she ran past me she looked at me and smiled and I thought my heart was going to burst. I haven't felt that way since I first meet Haley, not even with Beth did I feel like this."

Dave's smirk gets even wider when I tell him this "I knew there was someone new, so what's her name?" "Umm...I don't know her name...yet" "What do you mean you don't know her name? Have you even talk to her yet?" "No I haven't I was going to, that's why I have coming out here all the time, in hopes that I would see her again and get the chance to talk to her. I have only seen her one other time and she was in her car leaving the park." "You could have gotten her license plate number and had Garcia work her magic" Laughing lightly I say "Yeah because nothing says creepy like using a FBI Analyst to find info on a person you would like to possibly date" With that Dave chuckles again and says "True" Sighing heavily, I wondered if I was just fooling myself into thinking I would see her again. She's probably dating someone, or maybe even married (although I did not see a ring on her finger, so there is is some hope). Just as I was about to give up for the day, I looked up and saw her jogging towards us. "There she is" I pointed her out to Dave. "Wow, ok now I see why you have been spending your time trying to see her again. She's beautiful." "Yeah, she is." "So what are you waiting for, now is your chance. Look she's stopping to get a drink of water, now is your chance. Go get her." Taking a deep breath I get up and start jogging towards her. She has her back turned towards me now and is stretching her legs.

Deciding maybe I should open up with talking about the weather, I take a deep breath and say. "Nice weather huh." She doesn't say anything. "Umm nice weather huh" I say again a little louder. This time she reacts by turning and pulling ear buds out of her ears. "I'm sorry did you say something?" She says. "Umm yeah I was just commenting on how nice the weather was, sorry I didn't see that you had ear buds in. I didn't mean to bother you." I say. "It's ok, your no bother. When ever I have these things in I'm kinda in my own little world and I can't really hear anything else." She smiles and laughs lightly and I swear I could see her eyes sparkle when she smiled. "But yeah, the weather is really nice today. You can really feel the fall in the air and I love the turning of the leaves, you don't see them really turn where I used to live." "Your new to the area I take it?" "Yeah I just moved here from San Francisco" "Wow, that's one heck of a move" "Yeah it was, I'm slowly getting used it here. I love that there are lots of jogging and hiking trails." "There is a lot to love about Quantico that's for sure, I have lived here for quite a while. This may sound a little forward, but if you ever want some one you show you around or maybe go get coffee sometime." "Normally I wouldn't say yes to someone I just met in a park, but you seem very honest and I'm usually really good at reading people. So yes I would love to get coffee with you sometime." I can feel a smile spread a crossed my face and say "Great, we can get coffee and I can tell you all about the area. When would be good for you?" "Well I start my new job on Monday and I'm not sure how hectic my schedule is going to be, so maybe Saturday?" "That works for me. you wouldn't happen to have a pen and paper so I can give you my number?" "Yeah here, you never know when your going to need to write something down" She says as she pulls out a tiny note pad and pen out of her pocket. We exchange numbers and just kinda stand there not knowing what to do next. "Umm, I got to go now. I have a lot to do before work tomorrow. But I'm looking forward to Saturday, bye for now" She says with a smile. "Bye" She turns to walk away, but turns back to me and says "By the way I'm Amelia, whats your name?" Laughing I say "I'm Aaron" With that we shake hands and part. I watch walk off before turning to head back to Dave.

Dave is smiling broadly when I sit back down and says "Well?" "Well, her name is Amelia, she just moved here from San Francisco, She loves to run and fall weather, she's starting a new job on Monday, we are meeting for coffee on Saturday, she thinks I have a honest personality, I got her phone number and when she smiles her green eyes sparkle." I say with a smile. "Atta boy, its good to see you smiling again. Let's go, I want to see my godson." With that they got up and headed towards the parking lot.

**Amelia's POV**

I almost did a happy dance when I got back to my car. I was so excited, I thought transferring to Quantico was going to be dreadful with having to leave all of my friends and work 'family'. But I have an awesome apartment, I love how beautiful it is here, I'm getting payed more here and I just met a really hansom guy and I already have a coffee date with him. I am on top of the world. After leaving the park I stop at the store to pick up some groceries and try to figure out what to make for dinner, I make it back to my apartment. Once I park and unload the bags from my car, I head head up the stairs to my apartment. Once inside I unload my groceries and start making dinner. After a lovely dinner of Chicken Piccata I decide to take a nice hot bubble bath. Once the tub is filled I undress and slip into the steamy sudsy water. After a few minutes my muscles began to relax. After I'm completely clean and relaxed I get out and drain the tub. Grabbing one of my big fluffy towels, I dry off and changing into my pajamas . After checking to make sure all the windows and doors are closed and locked I crawl into bed with one of my books and settle in for the night.

At 6am my alarm goes off and I get out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Once I had my coffee going I head to my bathroom and jumped into the shower. Once I'm out of the shower I dry my hair and do my makeup. I decide to use contacts today instead of my glasses. Once dressed I go back to my kitchen and make up a cup of coffee and pop a bagel into the toaster. While waiting on the bagel I sip my coffee and start to get a little nervous about meeting my new team. Looking at the time I quickly eat my bagel and finish my coffee. Once done I put the dishes in the sink and grab my purse. Stopping at the bureau by the front door I pull out my gun and attach the holster to my belt and grab my FBI badge. Taking a deep breath I head out the door and to my car. Once I make my way to the FBI academy compound I park in the parking garage and head off to the security office to get my security badge. Once done at security I head off to HR to get the final transfer papers to give to my section director and I'm instructed to go see Director Strauss before I check in with my section chief and I get directions to her office. Just as I get to the elevator the doors are closing and I yell out "Hold the elevator please" and the doors slide back open. I enter the elevator and say "Thank you" with a smile. I turn to press the button for floor 6 but it's already lit. I glance over at the elevator's other occupant, he is a tall string bean of a man who looks too young (although he is probably my age). I smile at him again and he smiles back. I'm about to introduce myself when the elevator stops at the sixth floor and the doors open. Getting out first I turn left towards Strauss's office but I glance over my shoulders to the the young man go through a set of glass doors with BAU printed on them. I wonder to myself if he is a member of my new team.

Once I find Strauss's office I enter into a small reception area and tell her receptionist who I am and that Director Strauss expecting me. The receptionist informs the Director that I am here and I am told to head right in. Swallowing down my nerves I open the door and enter. Behind the desk sits a very stern looking woman. "Please have a seat agent Skinner" doing as instructed I take one of the chairs right in front of her desk. "Are those your final transfer papers?" she asks eyes the papers in my hands "Yes ma'am, I was instructed to hand them to you this morning" I say as I hand them over. "I was just going over your transcript papers form the San Francisco office and I must say I'm impressed. You have a impressive take down and case record. As well as great recommendations from your former Section Director and Chief as well as the members of your former team." "Thank you ma'am." "I must say it is quite remarkable to have a agent that was a former victim and case of this unit now working here." "Yes ma'am, while it is true that I was a victim when I was younger I no longer see myself that way anymore. I took what happened to me then and used that to become the agent I am now. If it wasn't for one of the former agents of this unit finding me when he did I would have probably died in that basement. After that I strived to follow in his example and help save others." "And what agent was that? Do you happened to know his name?" "Yes ma'am, it was SSA David Rossi. I believe he retired a few years back although." "Yes it is true that Agent Rossi did retire at the end of 1998, but he came out of retirement a few years ago when one of our other senior agents left abruptly and is back working here at the BAU now. Is that going to be a problem?" I an almost feel my eyes bulge out of my head when I hear this "No ma'am it will not, its just...umm..I guess you might say it will be a little odd at first. He is the whole reason I'm still alive as well as the reason I joined the FBI. But no it will not be an issue." "That is good to hear."

"Now there is one other issue I must go over with you before I introduce you to the team." With a worried look on my face I ask "and what would that be, ma'am?" "As you know your transfer here to Quantico was not by choice, with all the restructuring and budget cuts the Committee found that your talents would be put to better use here with this team. Now in that past when ever it was necessary to take on a new member the decision was always up to the Section Chief and I on not just the need, but also the Agent selection as well. We have never had someone just added without our vote on it." "I understand ma'am, I was not given a choice in the matter as well." "That being said, I was informed of your transfer only two days ago, but the records show that the transfer papers when through almost two _weeks _ago. While I will be looking into why I wasn't informed sooner, that it not the issue here right now. Being that I was only told about this on Friday afternoon and only received your transcript file this morning I have not had a chance to inform your new Section Chief or team members yet. So in a few minutes I will call the unit members into a meeting and inform them of the committee's decision and then I will call you in for introductions." Feeling slightly confused I ask "Ma'am, I mean no disrespect or offense to you or the unit, but may I ask why the trepidation and worry over having a new member added to this unit?" smiling slightly she says "This unit is...different. They see themselves as more like family than coworkers and don't always take change well. But it's nothing to worry about." Getting up she led me back to the reception area and instructed me to stay there until she called for me. Taking a seat I watch her exit the room and head towards the BAU office.

**Eris's POV**

After going through the glass doors to the BAU I head towards agent Hotchner's office and I can almost feel the eyes of the team following me as I cross the bull pen. After knocking on his door I hear hi call out "Come in" Entering Hotchner's office I see he is busy looking over cases. "Ma'am what can I do for you?" "I need to speak to you and the whole team in the briefing room." I turned and left Hotchner's office before he could question me and I make my way to the briefing room. I wait silently while the team filters in and takes their seats. "Ok Strauss what is this all about? When do you usually call unit meetings?" Rossi asks with his normal attitude. "Well as you all probably know there has been a lot of rumors flying around about budget cuts and various units being cut as well." With that I can see everyone start to look nervous. "With that being said I am glad to say that there will be no cuts to this unit, in fact they are actually upping this units budget. But..." "There is always a but" Prentiss mutters under her breath. I give her a stern look and say "Like I was saying, _but_ the Committee is requiring this unit to take on another member." Everyone look quite taken back and upset with this. "When has the committee ever mandated us taking on someone new? What has always been our decision and only when there was an opening, which there is not." Says Hotchner. "I understand the reluctance, but the committee has mandated it and there is nothing that can be done." "Fine, I will short list a few candidates and have the list to you by tomorrow morning" Hotchner says with a sigh. "I'm sorry, but once again the committee has gone over both of our heads and already assigned an agent." This time it was Rossi that spoke up "This is ridiculous, who is this agent? Are they even qualified to be in this unit or did they just buy their way in?" "Everyone needs to calm down, you too Rossi. _She _is very qualified to be in this unit. In fact I was just going over her transcripts and recommendations earlier and they are quite impressive. Look, I'm not too happy with this either but it is what it is. I'm going to call her in now and just try to act like your happy to have new team member." After everyone nods in acceptance I called my receptionist. "Mrs. Johnson can you please send Agent Skinner to the BAU briefing room." "Yes ma'am, I'll send her there right now."

**Amelia's POV**

Mrs. Johnson; Director Strauss's receptionist, led me to the BAU office and pointed out the door to the Briefing room before turning to go back to her office. Standing infront of the closed door I take a deep breath to steady my nerves. I mean what do I have to be nervious about, I'm only being added to a new unit by force and without any pre-warning and I'm only going to be working with the agent who not only saved my life but who was also the reason I joined the FBI to begain with. Swallowing down those thoughts, plaster a smile on my face and I grab the door handle and open the door. When I enter I have eight sets of eyes staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, my computer went to the great computer graveyard along with all of my stories. Now I have two computers (desk top and laptop) and I'm backing everything up so this wont happen again. New chapter coming soon. <strong>


End file.
